mharoleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ali Bahadur
__NOEDITSECTION__ Ali Bahadur () is a student in the freshmen year of Robert McCollum High School through recommendations, operating under the alias of Flames Hero: Agni (炎ヘロアグニ Honō Hīrō Aguni; ''लौ हीरो अग्नि ''Lau Heero Agni). He is the nephew of Aurangzeb Bahadur, the cousin of ... student, Wazir Bahadur. He is also known as Black Sheep (黒い羊 Kuroi Hitsuji; ''काली भेड ''Khalee Bhed) by his family, the Bahadur Group, due to him disliking Pro Heroes and anything that is related to them. While originally disliking heroes and believing that villains are not as bad a problem as certain other world issues, his viewpoint starts to change when he is forcefully enrolled into the Robert McCollum High School, where he begins to see what a true Pro Hero is. Appearance Ali is far above the average in terms of height for his age, gender and race, and in India, he was touted as the perfect heir to his family's businesses with his handsome face and his great height. In the U.S.A., however, his height is considered slightly above average. His face, generally, has softer features, and he is handsome enough to the point where he can garner looks on the street. He has a skinny body type with little muscle due to his Quirk relying more on his mind than on his body. He has long, flowing hair that reaches all the way down to the small of his back, but he usually keeps this braided and kept inside of his turban, where only a few unruly tufts of hair escape from. He has grayish-black eyes that supposedly look like "stone." He typically wears a pair of black trousers; a partially unbuttoned, white dress shirt; and a loosely-knotted, black tie along with the khaki turban that he wears on his head. Personality Ali is an apathetic individual who simply does not care about much except for the goal he truly cares for: making the world a better place. However, his idea of making the world a better place is different from most people. He sees Pro Heroes and their shenanigans as a waste of time, saying that poverty and discrimination are far more dire issues than angry Quirk users. This thought process has lead to him becoming the "black sheep" out of his family of Pro Heroes, leading to him being rejected entirely by his family and forced to attend a school far away. He is fine with being considered a black sheep since he does not want to associate much with his family anyways. Although he has a polite demeanor towards teachers in order to communicate with them effectively, he shies away from communicating with his fellow classmates, claiming that he does not have any interest in talking to them. In reality, though, he despises them since hates their "idealistic" behaviors. Due to him hating his classmates, Ali has almost no friends, and he is not talkative in the slightest. His silence and indifference combined with his handsome looks make him attractive to girls and despised by males since he fits under the "smart, silent, handsome boy" stereotype. On the other hand, he drives away anyone who actually bothers to ask him with a dismissive quip since he does not want to communicate with them. Ali does not want to become a hero for the reasons mentioned above. He thinks there are bigger problems in the world, like poverty and discrimination. However, he tells those who ask him about being a hero-in-training that he wants to "proudly protect society and be a bulwark of justice." Sprouting from his apathy, he also gives up rather easily, an example being that he entered the hero course even though he did not want to be a Pro Hero just because his family persuaded him to. The one thing he does not give up on is events that involve him displaying his abilities to those around him, where he wants to show that he is the best, allowing him to graduate out of class faster. Regarding his style of fighting, Ali is rather powerful, but he does not brag or care much about about being powerful. He is often ruthless as he wants to prove to others that he is extremely strong so that he can quickly blow through the steps of becoming a Pro Hero, run away from actually being a Pro Hero, and become a research scientist instead. Although he never kills anyone, and he rarely ragefully attacks others while they are down, he will gladly take the most efficient and powerful steps to incapacitate the target. However, he will never take cheap shots or say cruel things as doing those two things are unnecessarily mean. He believes that there is usually a more humane way to go around beating someone in a fight. Additionally, he does not want a teacher to see him taking cheap shots as that would ruin his reputation and hinder his path to becoming a hero, as seen in the hero-training sparring matches he participates in. Along those lines, he is willing to speak half-truths to teachers and superiors to make himself look better in the name of smoothly going through the steps of becoming a Pro Hero. History Past Ali was born into the Bahadur Group, a large family that is primarily composed of Pro Heroes. He was born with a moderately powerful Quirk, and he was rather handsome and tall, making him seem like a good choice for the heir of the family's businesses and hero agencies. Having lived in India for most of his life, Ali noticed and felt especially drawn in by the poor living and working conditions in India, wanting to help those people. No matter how much his family convinced him to become a Pro Hero, he wanted to become a research scientist who would find a way to help underprivileged people. While the Bahadurs let Ali go for some time, they changed the designated heir to Wazir Bahadur, Ali's cousin. Ali was allowed to do what he wanted, so he started raising fundraisers and giving to the poor. However, his family still wanted to keep up their reputation of being a "Pro Hero family," forcing Ali to become a Pro Hero to uphold that title. His uncle, Pro Hero No. 1 of India, Aurangzeb Bahadur, got Ali into the Robert McCollum High with fabricated recommendations. Ali put little resistance against this entire series of events because he would rather spend a few years studying heroics and putting on a fake personality to become a Pro Hero by license, which he would then ignore entirely and do what he wants, than be pestered by his family for the rest of his life. Abilities Keen Intellect: * Above-Average Reflexes: Lava Wheel: Trivia * Ali is a classic case of "high talent, little work" since he has the talent and Quirk to become a great Pro Hero, but he does not wish to actually become one. Category:Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:YuveYu Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:RMC High Students